


Flowers

by IMimism (imimism)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), Semi-angst; happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimism/pseuds/IMimism
Summary: He was lonely but he found a friend.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is me channeling my feelings (again) thru this fic. Supposed to be angsty but Changkyun called Kihyun his baby so we need a celebration!
> 
> Forgive my writing if it seemed nonsense or simple or rushed. Unedited again. English is not my first language so please be good to me hehe. I just typed it and as soon as I finished I posted it here. Will probably make changes tomorrow.

"Hey, I'm curious but have you heard about the patient at room 2025?"

The female nurse glanced at her co-worker and thought for a while. 

"The handsome patient? What about him?"

The taller nurse looked around at the reception area and leaned closer. "How long has he been admitted here?" 

"I guess around two weeks? Why?" 

She whispered. "Has anyone visited him yet?"

The other nurse frowned and replied. "Oh, yeah I think no one has come yet". 

The taller nurse heaved a sigh and put her focus back on her computer screen. "He must feel lonely…"

  
  


…. 

Changkyun sat down on his hospital bed. The nurse assigned to him just finished monitoring his blood pressure and would probably be back after three hours. He reached for the calendar on his bedside table and crossed out '22'. 

He sighed. It was almost 3 weeks since he got admitted in the hospital. How he wish he could just go home and play with his switch rather than staring at the ceiling and sleep while waiting for the nurses. Unfortunately he was advised by his doctor to stay for a little longer. 

Changkyun picked up his cellphone on the drawer and checked.

_ No missed calls.  _

_ No messages. _

Changkyun smiled bitterly. 

He checked the previous messages he sent to his family.

_ Mom, I think I need to go to the hospital. _

_ Oh, okay honey. Please ask your brother or father to accompany you. My husband and I are leaving for Japan tomorrow.  _

_ But mom, please _

_ Changkyun. I told you I can't.  _

_ Okay. Have a safe trip then. _

Changkyun opened another conversation. 

_ Hyung, please accompany me to the hospital.  _

_ Hey sorry for the late response. Is it really hurting? How about you call the ambulance so they can take you? _

_ Why? Aren't you available? _

_ Sorry Changkyun. I have this important project at work. I can't afford to lose it.  _

_ I see. Good luck. _

_ Thanks! I'll call you back.  _

"But three weeks have passed, you and mom haven't contacted me yet". He mumbled. 

He opened the last thread, a conversation he had with his father. 

_ Dad, can you take me to the hospital? _

_ Dad? _

_ Are you busy? _

_ Dad? _

_ Please respond once you've read my message. _

_ Dad?  _

_ Please answer… _

Changkyun recalled how he tried to call the number but it could not be reached. He tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. But he failed. Once again. For the 22nd time. 

He stared at the dried flowers on his side and remembered Aunt Jung, the old woman on the door next to his. 

Every afternoon she would knock at Changkyun's door to give him a flower. She said it was from his grandson who'd always drop by her room every morning. 

_ "He always gives me flowers because he knows I love it and that it cheers me up. I hope this cheers you up too".  _

And although he never fancied flowers, he politely accepted the gesture.

Since then they would have daily conversations. Changkyun would drop by in the morning to Aunt Jung's room to listen to her stories. 

Everyday she would show the variety of flowers his grand son had given her. From chrysanthemums to tulips, to calla lilies and carnations. Changkyun eventually found out Aunt Jung had a large flower garden at home and every day, his son would pick some to give to her.

He had enjoyed his time with her. With Aunt Jung's company, his stay in the hospital became more bearable. 

But a week ago Aunt Jung's condition worsened. Changkyun's visits were restricted. He was never a believer but at that moment, he prayed. 

"Please God let her live, please". 

A few days after, Aunt Jung's condition became better. Changkyun was happy because once again he could see his favorite friend. 

Aunt Jung smiled when he approached her and she held his hand. 

_ "Did I worry you?"  _

Changkyun nodded. "Yes".

Silence filled the room and Changkyun stared at the smiling woman in front of her. 

_ "I was so lonely". _ His voice was trembling. He sobbed. 

Aunt Jung held his hand tighter and started caressing it.  _ "Shhh it's okay son it's okay. I'm here".  _

The next day, Aunt Jung handed another flower to Changkyun. She said it was called delphinium. 

" _ Changkyun, please be strong." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And he never knew that would be the last flower he would receive. 

  
  
  
  
  


...

"Mr. Im, we need to perform surgery to remove the tumor on your brain". 

Changkyun looked at Dr. Lee with eyes void of emotions. 

"What's the chance of surviving?"

"It's 60%".  _ 40 percent chance then. _

"When?"

"In three weeks". 

  
  
  
  
  


…. 

Changkyun let the nurse push his wheelchair as he led him back to his room. Once inside, his brows furrowed at the sight of flowers on the bed. 

"Uhm aren't we at the wrong room?"

The nurse gave him a confused look and checked the door sign. 

"But sir, this is your room". 

Changkyun walked to his bed and touched the fresh carnation. "It's Aunt Jung's favorite flowers". 

He smiled. 

"Thank you", he whispered.

  
  
  
  


A week had passed and every morning, he would see fresh flowers on his bedside table. But they had no chance to meet since everytime Changkyun opened his eyes, 'he' would be gone.

  
  


But that morning when Changkyun woke up, his bedside table was empty. 

And as much as Changkyun wanted to ignore the feeling, he was sad. Because maybe the person forgot. Or worst, he got tired. Changkyun tried to shake off the bitterness on his chest so he asked the nurse to lead him to the garden. 

  
  


He sat on the bench and observed the people around him. There were also other patients like him but they weren't alone. A wife with his husband, a grandfather with his son. A child with his parents. Everyone had their relatives with them. Except Changkyun. 

Before his tears fell Changkyun felt a presence in front of him. When he looked, he was in awe at the handsome stranger in front of him. And he was smiling genuinely at Changkyun. He averted his eyes only to see the bouquet of flowers on the stranger's hands. 

"Sorry I'm late, but here's your delivery". He extended his hand to him. "I'm Yoo Kihyun".

Changkyun held his hand.  _ So soft,  _ he thought. 

"Are you-?"

"Yes. And I'm Mrs. Jung's grandson". 

Ever since their encounter, Changkyun would consistently receive flowers from Kihyun. But this time, he was there to give it to him.

For two weeks they had been talking to each other. Kihyun shared to Changkyun about his family, how he grew up on her grandmother's side after his parents died in an accident. He told Changkyun about how his grandmother would always mention Changkyun in front of him. It made Changkyun blush, that made Kihyun coo over his cuteness.

They hadn't known each other for a long time but Changkyun realized he was slowly falling. It dawned on him three days before his scheduled operation. That night, he cried to his sleep. Because he wanted to live; he wanted that 60% chance of survival. 

The next day, Kihyun seemed to notice the swell in his eyes. He remembered how the older came closer and gently caressed his cheek. 

"Why did you cry?" 

Changkyun once again had tears streaming down his face. "Because I want to live so I can talk to you more". 

Kihyun embraced him and the younger felt warm lips on his cheek and temple. "You will. You will be okay. And then once you've recovered, we will get to know each other more outside the four walls of this hospital room". 

For three days, Kihyun never left his side. 

Changkyun saw him in the morning and at night. 

Kihyun kissed him morning and night. 

And on the day of the operation, their lips touched. 

Kihyun reassured him everything would be okay. 

  
  
  


….

  
  
  
  


Changkyun's sight was blurry when he opened his eyes. 

He was still in the room painted with white, just like how he woke up a month ago, the moment he was rushed to the hospital. 

But the difference was the sleeping figure to his right. 

  
  
  


….

_ 1 year later, _

Kihyun held Changkyun's hand as they walked. On Changkyun's hand was a bouquet of flowers he himself had picked in their house. 

Once they reached their destination, Changkyun put down the flowers. 

"Thank you Aunt Jung for helping me during my most difficult time". 

Kihyun hugged him from behind and rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Thank you for bringing us together". 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Support Wonho everyone. 
> 
> And also, I still hope we will see MX as 7 on stage once more.


End file.
